


Gently Loved

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Harry and Scott have dated for a year and six months before the Andromeda Initiative, and nothing can separate them not even a new galaxy.





	Gently Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make this a big story where the whole Andromeda storyline shifts _just a little_ because of Harry and Scott being together. But, I realized that I just didn't have the patience to go over the whole storyline just for minor shifts.
> 
> But I really like how this came out, and honestly after a day like today I figured why not post some fluff.
> 
> Tell me what you think, and hope you guys/gals/pals enjoy!

Harry is many a thing but he’s not a weak man.

After all being a _human_ doctor, especially a human doctor who focuses on neurology, and has and does work on multiple species, it means he _has to_ be strong. He has to be confident in his skills and has to know where the lines are or he will ruin himself.

So, going on a date with Scott before he knew about the Andromeda Initiative wasn’t a bad idea.

But when Scott comes out of Cryo and their eyes meet.

When Harry realizes _who_ he’s been dating and well...Boyfriends with for the past year and six months.

It makes his stomach roll in indecision...for about five seconds. Before he decides that he _loves_ Scott. Would fucking die for the dumb, brash, far too young for him Scott Ryder.

Scott looks shaken and nervous and ready to bolt, but Harry takes over for Lexi with a barely there signal.

Lexi looks at him then at Scott and the realization sets in and she shakes her head fondly and if she hadn’t known how long they’d been dating she would probably have a stern aura of disapproval.

“So _The_ Scott Ryder, huh?” Harry starts, already measuring Scott’s pulse, and tries to ignore the heavy intake of breath from Scott, his pulse spikes before easing back to normal levels. He should know, he has given Scott more than a handful exams because the man is uncomfortably afraid of hospitals.

“Sorry.” Scott says, eyes not meeting Harry’s and only military training keeping him from shifting nervously.

Sounds of other personal waking echo around the room. Hissing from the cryo pods being open. There are at least several people moaning for a drink.

“I should be mad.” Harry says, when he has checked Scott’s pulse three times and made sure it’s as accurate as he’s going to get.

Hard to take a pulse when the intended looks ready to have a freak out.

Harry places a finger over Scott’s lips before he can open his mouth no doubt to say sorry again.

Scott smiles impulsively at the familiar gesture.

Harry can’t help smiling back and any other time would kiss the hell out of his boyfriend. “I should be mad, but I didn’t ask and I didn’t connect the dots. You said you didn’t like talking about your family outside of your sister. I know what that’s like.”

Another pause, but then Scott is leaning in and kissing him, ignoring the others around the room.

Harry whimpers into the kiss and holds onto Scott’s arms. “Damn you Ryder,” He whispers between kisses.

It’s only when Lexi coughs pointedly that they stop.

Harry breathes out feeling arousal burn through his mind and his dick pulse against Scott’s knee.

Scott grins at him impishly. “Unless you’re gonna give me a break up speech,” There’s the familiar bravado, Harry can feel Scott’s leg jitter with nerves against his thigh, “I’m not gonna quit you. I am sorry I should have told you but I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to be _The Ryder_ to you, I wanted to be Scott, the guy you may have wanted to marry.” He winces as if expecting a reprimand.

“He got the ring and everything.” Lexi interjects because she’s a she-devil.

Of course, then Scott looks so excited and a healthy blush across his cheeks that Harry can’t— _won’t_ deny it.

“I have it in my things...if everything goes to plan...” Harry trails off a little nervously, hands clenching unconsciously around Scott’s knees.

“I would have to be dead to say no to you, Harry.” Scott says with such conviction that it makes Harry’s heart tumble around in his chest.

“Gods, I love you.” Harry whispers.

“I love you too.” Scott says back, with a widening smile.

Relenting his hold on Scott, Harry finishes the other portions of the exam, checks on Sam connection and turns to Scott when the whole room and ship creaks.

Immediately, Scott grabs a hold of him and they duck under Cryo-beds flying across the room.

The next few minutes are a mess of action and shouts. In the end Scott leans against Harry looking so lost at Sara’s cryopod.

There aren’t any words that Harry can give Scott but he holds him tight—ignoring Cora’s flat look, and whispering into his ear, “Trust me, I’ll do anything and everything for you. If that means spending a month working on your sister’s cryopod so she comes out safe, I will.”

Scott looks at him and there’s relief in his eyes, “Then your gonna have to deal with me in that month, I’m not leaving you here alone. She would probably ask all sorts of invasive questions without me there.” A flicker of a smile across his face.

“Alec wants us up front.” Cora says, looking between them and something flashes across her face too fast for Harry to see.

Scott glances at Harry then outside the Medbay doors. “I’ll come back--”

“Lexi can handle Sara for the moment if you need me.” Harry offers.

Again, that look of relief. It’s a heady sort of feeling to know that Harry can be such a rock for his boyfriend.

Normally Scott is so self-assured, so in his own skin when they lived together on the Citadel, that it’s equal parts pleasurable to be his rock now and upsetting to see Scott so shaken.

Cora grimaces but doesn’t stop either of them from going.

 

“Harry...this is your Harry.” Alec asks, after, when the team is prepping, and they (Cora, Alec, Harry and Scott) have taken their conversation to a side room. The Captain and the others had seen the planet the one that _should_ be their new home but looked more like what textbooks showed Earth might have looked like if they hadn’t switched to renewable energy in the late twenty first century.

Before Harry can try to take the blame—because even with Asari and Salarians and Krogan, the human age thing is still sometimes an _issue_ , Scott presses up to Harry practically plastered side to side and glares at his dad.

“Harry is amazing and you don’t get to make him feel bad. _I_ pursued him. Hell I had to practically beg him to have sex with me--”

“Not something I wanted to know.” Alec interjects.

“I wanted him, and he’s the fucking best thing that’s happened to me. Once all this shit,” Scott waves towards the general direction of the planet, “Is done with, I’m marrying him. I’d _prefer_ your blessing but I know Sara was badgering me to give him a ring for two months before we went into cryo-stasis.” He looks up at Harry. “I will never regret you.” He says in a way that feels final and makes Harry’s heart beat in equal parts endearment and worry.

“If you die on me I--” Harry stops because it feels a little morbid to admit that if...if Scott dies. He’s not sure how long he’d survive without him.

Sure it’s only been a year, closer to two and hardly anytime at all, hell Harry is _forty_ , but Scott has been the best thing romantically and friendship wise to happen to him in a long time. Lexi is a close friend, but Scott, Scott makes Harry pull his head out of his research. Scott helps Harry relax and remember not every social interaction is a knife-edged game.

Scott care, passion, and desire to _learn_ is so earnest and pure that Harry loves listening to Scott talk about ancient Prothean artifacts or a new study on biotic techniques.

“Then I won’t die, so you won’t follow me down.” Scott says hitting the mark without even trying.

“You are impossible.” Harry kisses Scott’s nose forgetting for a moment their audience of disapproving Cora and Alec.

“You would die for him?” Alec asks, and that look isn’t so disapproving anymore. Then he glances at Scott, “You do realize he’s almost my age?”

Scott grimaces and pales, “Dad, he’s forty not fucking ninety.”

Alecs brows raise high, “Excuse me?”

Harry bites back a grin and coughs into Scott’s shoulder.

“I mean...you’re my dad. I don’t want to think about the...things I do with Harry in the same context as you. He’s good for me, dad, are you really going to go against Sara? You know if Sara would accept him,” Just for a moment there’s a flash of guilt across Scott’s face that only Harry seems to notice, “Mom would too, you know how much they’re alike.”

The blow is instant and impressive and any old denials of not being good at the _game_ is an obvious lie and Harry is _definitely_ going to teach his boyfriend how to play it because it’s a whole new world and he’s on a pathfinder team.

Alec for his part has a look of a broken man before he seems to shore himself up and looks them over, “You hurt my son and he won’t have to deal with you himself.” He finally says.

Dealing with Krogan, Batarian, and Vorcha patients has made most humans, even N7, rather easy to ignore in their intimidation so Harry nods instead, “If I broke his heart _you_ wouldn’t have to be the one who dealt any blows.” Harry knows his bad sides and beating himself up over any and all of their past arguments is a clear indicator of how he would react if he _hurt_ Scott.

“I feel like you are both forgetting I’m a biotic that can throw you into the air.” Scott says, and the bastard actually says it against Harry’s ear.

The reminder of those times Scott has suspended or restrained him with just the power of his mind leaves a heavy burst of pleasure running through Harry and he’s so very glad that he’s forty instead of twenty year old self. His twenty year old self would be flushing and stammering. Instead he just has to wrap his hand around Scott’s waist and press his thumb right at the edge of Scott’s spine.

Scott bites his lip so hard it pales dramatically and he makes a muffled noise.

Alec shakes his head and just waves a hand. “Fine, I...I give you my blessing. I don’t want to think that we’re in a new world and you would hate me or stop speaking to me for your own happiness and my own pig-headness that I may sometimes have.”

Scott nods along but glares at Harry and Harry knows he’s probably going to get worked over later _especially_ with biotics.

“I...I hope you have a relationship that makes you want to come back from the field.” Alec says, and he rubs at his eyes before gruffly saying, “Get ready, we will be departing soon.”

Cora flanks him out of the room.

Once they are gone, Scott pushes Harry into a wall and kisses him until their tongues tangle and they’re rutting against eachother. Cocks rubbing through their clothing, pressing and grinding and sending pleasure running through their shafts. “I can’t believe you did that.” He groans, hands sliding into Harry’s hair and biotics sparking.

Harry gasps and moans, his dick twitching and precum pulsing from his slit, he loves when Scott tugs on his hair and pulls out his biotics, “I can’t believe you implied you fucked me with your biotics.” Harry gasps again when Scott tugs particularly hard on his hair. He can’t help himself and presses that same spot on Scott’s back again making Scott whimper and thrust harder.

Scott’s right hand slips down to Harry’s nipples. His pinches and squeezes leave Harry panting and trying to coordinate his own hands.

It takes Harry far too long between the grind of their hips and their dicks rubbing against eachother for him to slip his hands inside Scott’s boxers and squeeze the man’s ass. He fingers at Scott’s hole and wishes they had time for him to slide inside Scott.

But with their pawing at eachother it doesn’t take long for them to cum; filling their boxers and mouths pressing against eachother, rocking slowly to the pulse of their cocks and balls.

“I need you to cum inside my mouth.” Scott moans, his hips thrusting and making them both hiss at the pleasure-pain.

Harry groans, “You’re going to kill me before this damn galaxy does.”

“I hope not, I expect a lot more orgasms in our future, if we’re getting married.” Scott grins at him and licks his swollen lips before falling down to his knees, deftly opening Harry’s pants and licking up every trace of cum.

Harry can’t help getting hard against Scott’s lips and tongue.

Scott tugs and plays with Harry’s foreskin, licking inside. Then when it feels like he’s about to spill _again,_ Scott kisses his cockhead and then carefully pulls up Harry’s boxers and zips him back up.

“Tease.” Harry growls, breathing heavily and feeling his foreskin fill with precum again.

Scott licks his lips, catching any trace of Harry’s cum, and grins at him again, “Can’t help it when I have a sexy Doctor as a boyfriend.”

“Well if _you can’t help it_.” Harry says and spins them around. He has Scott’s pants open in seconds.

Scott is heavy and hard and slick with his own cum.

The taste is everything Harry’s wanted for six hundred years of half-dreams, and it tastes so good that his own achingly hard cock leaks against his boxers. He pulls down Scott’s foreskin and licks his dick-head until there’s not an ounce of cum left on his boyfriend’s cock and suckles until he’s sure he can taste precum pulsing from the tip.

Scott whimpers and gasps and hints at being too sensitive.

That’s a lie, but Harry pulls back and kisses Scott’s cock-head just like Scott did to him. Just as he meets Scott’s eyes, he licks his cum covered lips.

Scott groans tugging on Harry’s hair. “Fuck, I wish I could keep you between my legs all the time.” He rubs a thumb against Harry’s lips. With a boost of biotics Scott pulls Harry back up into a kiss. “I love you.” He says with a fever that is almost fanatical.

Not that Harry can blame him, the new world doesn’t look as safe as the old scans showed and Harry kisses back just as hard; loving the taste of their cum mixing between eachother, and saying just as heatedly, “I love you, always.”

They only part when their omnitools beep at them and Alec’s voice comes through with a _“Scott you better not be doing what I think you_ _ar_ _e doing_ _.”_

Harry laughs against Scott’s lips, and just as carefully puts Scott’s hard dick and beautiful balls back inside his boxers. His thumb rubs against Scott’s cum-slick piss-slit and he sighs, “I wish I could finish you off.” Not to mention his own achingly erect cock.

“When we get back.” Scott says as if it’s a foregone conclusion.

“When we get back.” Harry says.

They split apart with one last kiss and Harry hopes it’s that simple.

 

0

 

Later, Harry will hate everything.

Later, Harry will find himself with two Ryder’s lives on the line and working furiously with his omnitool to fix the cracks in Scott’s helmet while stabilizing Alec Ryder—the _Bastard_ who decided to transfer Sam outside of a medical facility.

A clusterfuck, it’s a clusterfuck, and Harry bites back the screams of _Scott_ between his teeth and lips and ignores the way his hands shake and the way the air in his suit feels too thin.

When Scott wakes up for just a second and grabs Harry’s hand; Harry cries and cries until Cora and the others show up with a shuttle.

 

Harry’s inside of the surgery even against regulations because he’s damn well not letting Scott die and he’s the best at neurology compared to the Doctor’s who are actually awake.

So, with bated breath he and Lexi work and work and then send both Ryders to Sam node, and is _so_ thankful when Scott wakes up he kisses his boyfriend softly.

Scott kisses back and blinks at him and then smiles, “Knew you would save me” He says before being given far too much information from the others.

Harry barely restrains himself from throttling Alec.

The man who threatened him about not hurting his son has done far, _far_ more then Harry ever could.

At least Harry knows he can help Scott, will help Scott, and he says so when the others leave. “I’ll always be here for you Scott.”

Scott glances at him and smiles, a tinge of sadness at the corners, “Glad I can trust someone.” He says.

“I’m sure Sara would be quite miffed if she heard that.” Harry tries, wrapping his arms around Scott and holding him through his sudden shaking and shivering and half sobs.

“She would beat my ass.” Scott says between sobs, and then leans his forehead against Harry’s neck.

Except for the thrum of Sam Node and their breathing it’s quiet in here and Harry tries to soothe Scott but it doesn’t seem to make the tension roll off his shoulders.

Then, suddenly, Scott pulls back and looks into Harry’s eyes with a fierce expression that reminds Harry of the time Scott convinced (badgered really) Harry to get back into combat-regulations. “I want to get married, I...I want us to be husbands. I am your husband, we just need the forms.”

Harry raises his brows and can’t help the unfurling smile, “I suppose I _should_ be discussing the fact that you just had a very traumatic--”

“Harry.” Scott says and then leans his forehead against Harry’s, “Tell me honestly if you think I would be making a decision like this if I was hurt.”

Harry thinks and thinks and knows Scott would probably be breaking up with him because Scott when upset and hurt—usually, is all about distance and breaking bonds because he’s afraid of making them worse. “Alright, Harry Ryder doesn’t sound so bad.” Harry smiles at Scott’s surprise, “You think I wouldn’t take your name? Lexi gave me a fucking name tag with it the day I bought the ring.”

Scott grins at him and breathes out, “Thank you.”

“You already know we were going to do this. I just didn’t expect you to do it now.” Harry had expected a delay, perhaps by months with Scott’s new pathfinder duties.

“I almost died, hell you would have died if you were closer to the door when it blew the fuck open.” Scott clenches his arms around Harry as if he doesn’t want him to blow away even now. “I don’t want to think about losing this opportunity. We should have this before--”

“I swear Ryder if you say what I think you are going too...” Harry pulls Scott into a tight hug. “You die on me and I already told you I’m going with you. I’m practically already your husband, I am your husband you just decided didn’t you?” He chuckles to soften the accusatory blow, “I love you Scott Ryder. Don’t you dare break on me now.”

Scott tears run across Harry’s cheeks and his arms squeeze tightly even as biotic sparks light up the room. “I love you too Harry Ryder.”

Harry feels warmth and happiness and everything inside of him light up and he kisses at Scott’s tears until Scott stops crying. “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You better not.” Scott says with a huff, rubbing at his eyes.

They hold eachother a little longer and Harry and Scott don’t leave eachothers sides for quite some time.

But that’s alright, Harry thinks, he likes having the solid weight of Scott pressed against his side, and if it helps him from nightmares where he can’t fix Scott’s helmet no matter how hard he works his omnitool.

Or where Scott wakes gasping for air.

They kiss eachother until their eyes close and their bodies wrap around eachother.

In the morning Harry and Scott will wake and Harry can’t help the, “I love you, Scott Ryder.” He whispers into the morning light.

Scott smiles at him for a full second, eyes wide and still red from crying, “I love you Harry Ryder.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know I always add "I love yous" to the end of my stories, I'm sorry I have a problem and it's that I really enjoy romances that are filled with positives and not a lot of angst.
> 
> Probably because my life is angst central. /amused.


End file.
